ronzak_super_mario_64_bloopers_2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Blank Dark Room
The episode name is... A Blank Dark Room Summary A Blank Dark Room is the fifth episode of season three. It's very simple. Characters get stuck in a blank dark room. I think there's a couple of swearing in here, but I think it's only at the end with KazNor. Plot Over at the castle there is a group hanging out. Mario, Luigi, Meggy, and Erik the Electrician were playing Mario Party 3. Of course Mario is raging. It's basically a given when he plays party games. Along with them is RonZak, Gaster, Madotsuki, oh and also Perrysburg for some reason. Meggy keeps on looking behind her at Perrysburg. “I'm still not used to him like this. Being this calm,” Meggy commented about Perrysburg. If I get to write the Submarine Sea Shanties “quadatology” then you'll understand. The game had concluded. Mario got third. Luigi got first. By doing absolutely everything. Not really. “Whatever. The game is done. Time to turn off the Nintendo 64,” Mario stated. That is when he spotted an out of place button. “Press here to be transported to a blank dark room?” “Yeah, like that's not suspicious at all. Don't press it,” Madotsuki stated. “Eh, adventure,” Mario insisted. “Mario, don't!” Erik exclaimed. Mario pressed the button. The castle's power went out. It was pitched dark. Erik turned on a flashlight. “Everyone okay?” Erik broadcasted. “I think so,” Luigi answered back. Then there was a loud thud. “What was that?!” Meggy exclaimed. There were five more thuds. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Erik bellowed. Thud! “Hello?” Erik asked. . . Then he passed out. Or was he knocked out? ******************** “Ugh, what happened? Asked Luigi. “This is definitely a blank dark room,” Meggy commented. “Look at this room devoid of anything,” RonZak broadcasted. “This is like being in a void. . . Again,” Gaster stated. “Is there a lightswitch anywhere in here?” Madotsuki asked. “Let me check,” Erik answered. He shined his flashlight around the room. That's when he saw one. “Yep,” Erik announced. He run to the lightswitch, almost running into Perrysburg, and flicked it to turn on. The lights go on. But still there's not a lot of light. “It's still dim in here,” Erik stated. “At least we can see everybody in this room now,” RonZak noted. “Well hello everyone,” Mario said. Everyone is looking at each other. Suddenly somebody pops out of nowhere. “Who the hell is that?” Madotsuki asked. “Hello everyone and welcome to a void devoid of creativity. If you know how to fill the room up then congratulations. But if not then you are going to be bored out of your mind. If you want to get out of here you have to pay twenty dollars!” Announced the stranger. “Oh that should be easy. Don't worry everyone! We'll be out of here in n-” RonZak tried to finish speaking, but he was interrupted. “EACH!” Interrupted the stranger. “Fffffffffffffffff… Sigh,” RonZak refrained from swearing. “REALLY?!” Mario Bellow. Then out of nowhere, the stranger disappeared. “Come on!” RonZak exclaimed. “Ha ha! Oh, sorry. I made that happen. I made that appear. I did that by just imagining it. But sense that I imagined it and it appeared, couldn't it mean that it's possible that we can imagine an exit and leave this room?” Perrysburg announced. “You made that happen?” Meggy asked. “So this room is basically my dreams. Or at least can project my dreams. Okay then, let me imagine something,” Madotsuki commented. She thought about a ghost town and then it appeared. “Awesome!” Madotsuki exclaimed. But the vision was short lived. Because something in her mind decided to override the ghost town. Suddenly Uboa appeared. Madotsuki screamed. But just like what happened to what Perrysburg imagined, Uboa disappeared. “Is Uboa gone?!” Madotsuki asked. “Yes,” RonZak answered. “How the hell did you figure that out? Have you been in this situation before? Did you plan this to trap us? Did you put that button there?” Erik questioned Perrysburg. More like Erik interrogated Perrysburg. “I didn't mean to figure this out. It just happened because I thought of something I found funny. Also, no, I haven't been in this situation before. No, this isn't a planned trap. No, I didn't put a button that would send us here. Besides, if I really wanted to trap people why would I trap myself with them?” Perrysburg broadcasted. “Good point,” Erik said. “If this rooms fills with imagination, how about we think about the world we know and go with that?” Gaster suggested. “I don't want to recreate the world as we know it. That will be just too depressing. I don't want to be talking to somebody and already know that they're an idea, an imagination. I don't want to know that they're not real,” Madotsuki commented. “If we do that then everything we have accomplished will be all worth for nothing. We've all accomplished something. Are we really ready to abandon everything we’ve done? Are we really ready to abandon everyone we know or anywhere we know? Because I'm not. I want to get of this room!” RonZak broadcasted. Then something weird happens. The room starts to glitch. Images start flashing everywhere. A lake forms right in front of Meggy. She screams and falls back. Luigi helps her up and get her away from the lake. The guest bedroom in RonZak's house appears and scared Erik. Madotsuki watched as the rooms fill up with glitchy imagery. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” RonZak, Luigi, Mario, and Madotsuki bellowed. Gaster starts to use his Gaster Blasters on the walls to break them. It didn't work. “Different idea,” Gaster noted. Shortly after saying that a door popped into existence in front of RonZak. Although he was thrown off, RonZak didn't hesitate on opening it. Then the whole room flashed to white. ******************** RonZak opened his eyes. Everyone opened their eyes. They looked around. They were back in the castle. Everyone began to rejoice. Then there was a knock on the front door. “What the hell is going on in there?!” Someone demanded. Mario ran to the door while cheering. KazNor was there waiting to be let in. Mario grabs him and hugs him, not knowing what he was doing. “Get the f*** off of me!” KazNor exclaimed while pushing Mario away from him. “Eh,” Mario said and walked back to the group and continues to cheering. “Who wants to play some Lights, Camera, Pants?!” Meggy announced in excitement. Mario stops in his track and his eyes widened. “No. No! NOOOOOOOOO!” Mario yelled while running out of the castle. Characters Mario Luigi Meggy Erik the Electrician RonZak Gaster Madotsuki Perrysburg Random Person that Perrysburg Imagined Ghost Town Residents/Pirori Uboa KazNor